


Colorfull Thing To Say

by Fat_the_cat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Insults, Other, That's it, cursing, just things to say to people you don't like, things I say to people I don't like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fat_the_cat/pseuds/Fat_the_cat
Summary: just a list of things to say to those you don't like.





	Colorfull Thing To Say

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember where I heard some of these but some of these I did not come up with  
> but some I did

  1. Eat ass, suck a dick, sell drugs.
  2. Go to hell fucktard .
  3. Shut up you inbred, knuckle dragging, swamp twat.
  4. Why don't you go do the world a favor and die in a house fire.
  5. Take that opinion of yours and use it like a dildo and shove it, really hard and very far, up your ass.
  6. You are FUBAR.
  7. For the sake of humanity you should go get a vasectomy, like right now.
  8. You should have been snowballed.
  9. Your mom regrets not swallowing.
  10. Do us all a favor and shut your mouth, cause every time you open it the iq of the entire block drops ten points.
  11. Fuck this, fuck you, I'm out.
  12. Good going dick head.
  13. Cock/dick licker.
  14. You can use my dick as a gag, if that's what will shut you the hell you.
  15. Why bother trying to "look smart", the moment you start talking the jig is up every one will know your an idiot.
  16. I hope you take a nice, long, relaxing drive off a cliff, into the ocean, to never to be seen again.
  17. Some people should be forced to carry around plants, so they can try and make up for the oxygen they waste, you are one of them.
  18. Go get fucked, it might make you a little nicer.
  19.  If your dick was as big as your ego you could be a porn star.
  20. Before you open your mouth, take a second to remember that I don't give a shit about you, and your opinions.
  21. If I wanted to kill myself I'd spent ten minutes with you, because ten minutes of hearing you speak my brain would have meted from over exposure to stupid.
  22. Fuck You!
  23. I'd say something witty, but you wouldn't get it and I'd have wasted my time and breath, so instead I'll just say go fuck your self.
  24. You just have this magical ability to fuck up everything from my day and mood, to the simplest of tasks, it almost could count as a talent.
  25. Scientist wonder how the fuck you managed to survive passed the age eight being this stupid.
  26. Just remember if you think you fucked up, your mom had you.



 

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more later if I ever get the time


End file.
